


Luck runs dry leaves hurt in the river bed

by Nicoforlife



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dream Smp, Hurt No Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoforlife/pseuds/Nicoforlife
Summary: Phil's late
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Luck runs dry leaves hurt in the river bed

Phil was lucky.

He was so goddamn lucky.

At every turn and every step, he was lucky.

So, so lucky.

He was lucky to be able to fly, soaring where others couldn't reach without rockets.

He was lucky that he had a family: his boys, his sons.

He was lucky that he was alive.

But luck doesn't last forever.

It can't.

It couldn't.

The luckier you are, the worse it is when it leaves.

And he had been lucky for a very long time.

Ring...

Ring...

Ri-

Click

“Hey Phil! Where are you? You said you'd be here by now.”

Wilbur.

His middle child.

His siren.

“I won't make it toda-” a cough cut off his words, pain raging through his broken wings.

Were they even still attached?

Had they been cut clean off, or were they only held on through a few muscles?

“Sorry boys.”

All he could smell was blood.

It was creeping into his skin and clumping his hair and feathers.

He couldn't feel his leg anymore.

“Oh- uh, Ok? Phil, are you sick or something?”

He smiled at that despite the pain pulsing from the arrow in his lung.

“Are your brothers there Wil?”

He could be lucky one last time.

“Uh, yeah, here you’re on speaker.”

His vision was too spotty now. If only he could see them before he went.

“I love you boys, I’m so-”

Another cough sent his chest screaming.

“-proud of you.”

He was wheezing now. The facade of being ok falling apart.

“Dad? Dad, are you ok? Where are you?”

He tried to respond.

His arm grew slack.

Crack-

The line went dead.

\----

“I miss Phil… I wonder if he would still be proud of me?”


End file.
